Frigor Mortis
by Thecrasy
Summary: Dean est frappé par un sortilège, mais clame autant qu'il peut que tout va bien. Quand son état s'aggrave, Sam fait appel à Castiel, et celui-ci vient avec des réponses que Sam n'avait pas prévues. Réponse au défi  Froid de mort  des Destiel Addict sur Facebook.


**Titre : Frigor Mortis**

**Auteur : Thecrasy**

**Couple : Destiel**

**Rating : M**

**Warnings : Pas vraiment mais pour être sûre, spoilers jusqu'à la fin de la saison 5, lemon homosexuel, risque d'OOC, Wing!fic en quelque sorte.**

**Résumé : Dean est frappé par un sortilège, mais clame autant qu'il peut que tout va bien. Quand son état s'aggrave, Sam fait appel à Castiel, et celui-ci vient avec des réponses que Sam n'avait pas prévues. Réponse au défi « Froid de mort » des Destiel Addict sur Facebook.**

**Note : Un énorme merci à Spelllly qui m'a relue et conseillée tout au long de cette fiction, je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait sans elle ! Je tiens également à préciser que j'ai maintenant une page facebook, sur laquelle je vous tiens au courant de l'avancée de mes travaux, et où je poste quelques extraits en avant-première, n'hésitez pas à me rejoindre si vous en avez envie ^^ Le lien est sur mon profil.**

* * *

Dean détestait les sorcières. C'était définitif, il les haïssait.

C'était pourtant supposé être une chasse facile. Sam et lui étaient chez Bobby quand ils avaient lu dans un journal un article à propos de la mort étrange de plusieurs hommes qui s'étaient soudainement mis à cracher des lames de rasoir. Ils avaient rapidement et facilement conclu à une sorcière. Ils avaient donc pris le volant et couvert en quelques heures les 670 kilomètres qui séparaient Sioux Falls de Lemmon, dans le Dakota du Sud. La découverte de sacs à sortilèges chez chaque victime avait vite corroboré leur hypothèse.

Mais ce que les deux frères n'avaient pas prévu, c'était de faire face à toute une fratrie de sorcières. Une putain de famille de cinglées qui butaient les hommes qu'elles rencontraient dans les soirées. Le jeu préféré de ces trois sœurs était de sortir, se laisser draguer par les hommes, puis les tuer quand ils n'avaient pas rappelé trois jours après. Mais franchement, qui rappelait son coup d'un soir ? D'après ce que l'ainée avait dit avant de mourir, elles leur faisaient regretter leurs belles paroles creuses en leur faisant cracher les lames de rasoir.

Sam et Dean avaient réussi à tuer l'ainée, mais la plus jeune s'était enfuie. Sam s'était donc lancé à sa poursuite pendant que Dean s'occupait de la troisième. Mais cette dernière l'avait envoyé dans un mur et avait réussi à lancer un sort avant que Dean parvienne à la tuer. Un sort qui l'avait recouvert de paillettes. Des paillettes ! Il ressemblait à un de ces faux vampires végétariens qui se transformaient en boule disco au soleil.

Heureusement pour sa dignité, les paillettes de ce qui s'avérait être du gel avaient fondu avant que Sam ne le rejoigne. Il n'en aurait jamais entendu la fin sinon.

Le temps de rentrer au motel, les deux frères étaient transi de froid, merci aux pluies glacées de décembre. Une douche chaude plus tard, et Dean se cala sur son lit pour nettoyer ses armes.

~DCDC~

- Heu… Dean, tu es sûr que ça va ?

Dean quitta l'écran de la télé des yeux et jeta un regard noir à Sam. Ce dernier le regardait d'un air inquiet depuis quelques jours maintenant, depuis leur chasse aux sorcières. Il fallait dire que l'ainé des Winchester offrait un spectacle plutôt inhabituel : lui qui ne quittait jamais ses chemises été comme hiver était emmitouflé dans deux pulls et une chaude couverture, pelotonné sur le canapé chez Bobby, qui était parti sur une chasse dans le Kentucky. Et malgré cela, il grelottait.

- Ouais, impecc, ironisa-t-il. Juste une petite envie de me rejouer le répertoire de Led Zeppelin avec les dents…  
- Tu veux pas être sérieux un moment ? Tu m'inquiètes, Dean. Depuis qu'on a chassé ces sorcières, je te vois grelotter et ajouter des couches, et t'as pas l'air de pouvoir te réchauffer. T'es sûr que tu m'as tout dit ?  
- Tu veux dire quoi par là ? Tu crois que je te cacherais des choses ?  
- Je ne dis pas…. Okay oui, je dis tout à fait ça ! Raconte moi encore une fois ce qu'il s'est passé.  
- On a tué l'ainée, tu es parti à la poursuite de la petite brune canon, et pendant ce temps là, je me suis occupé de la rousse. Elle m'a balancé des paillettes, je l'ai butée. Fin de l'histoire.  
- Des paillettes ?  
- Ouais, des paillettes.  
- Et t'as pas jugé bon de me le dire ?  
- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y avait à dire. Elle m'a transformé en boule disco pendant un moment, ouah, flippant. Tu vois bien que je suis toujours vivant, ya pas à chercher bien loin. Elle a peut-être voulu essayer de me tuer avant de mourir, mais elle a pas réussi, je suis encore debout.

Sam soupira devant l'air buté de son frère. Dean était en temps normal quelqu'un de très intelligent, mais là…

- Et tu n'as pas encore fait le rapprochement ?  
- De quoi tu parles encore ? Écoute, j'aimerais bien savoir si le docteur Sexy va enfin pouvoir se faire la petite infirmière qui voit les fantômes, donc on peut parler de ça plus tard ? Ou mieux, ne plus en parler ?

Sam soupira de nouveau, mais abandonna pour le moment. Il connaissait bien son frère, quand Dean était comme ça, il ne fallait pas insister. Ça ne servait qu'à le braquer, et ça débouchait toujours sur une engueulade. Sam n'allait peut-être pas en reparler pour le moment, mais ça ne l'empêcherait pas de faire des recherches. Ces paillettes ne lui disaient rien qui vaille.

~DCDC~

Cela faisait une semaine depuis la discussion que Sam avait eue avec son frère, et l'état de Dean ne s'était pas amélioré, bien au contraire. L'ainé restait prostré sur le canapé, enroulé dans plus de couvertures que jamais, et ses lèvres bleuissaient presque à vue d'œil. Sam avait tout tenté pour réchauffer Dean mais rien n'y faisait, sa température corporelle continuait de chuter de façon alarmante. Elle était descendue à 33°C et Dean commençait à avoir des pertes de conscience. Ses muscles, fatigués de trembler de manière presque continue, lui faisaient mal et si sa température descendait encore, il risquait des conséquences encore plus grave. Il risquait de mourir, Seigneur !

Et pourtant, Dean continuait de dire que tout allait bien, et refusait de relier son état au sort que la sorcière avait prononcé avant de mourir. Sam avait bien essayé d'appeler Castiel, mais ce dernier ne répondait pas. Le chasseur savait bien que l'ange était très occupé par la guerre au Paradis, qu'il était le chef de sa faction et qu'il ne pouvait venir dès qu'il l'appelait, mais l'état de Dean était cette fois très inquiétant, et Sam aurait vraiment eu besoin des connaissances de l'être céleste.

Mais Sam n'avait pas dit son dernier mot…

- Hey Dean, je peux te demander un service ?

L'ainé leva difficilement la tête, et son état serra le cœur de Sam.

- Ouais, quoi ? souffla difficilement Dean.  
- Rien de bien difficile, t'inquiète pas !  
- J'suis au poil Sammy… J'pourrais me faire un loup-garou à moi tout seul, comme un grand.

La voix de Dean était vraiment basse, et Sam devait tendre l'oreille pour l'entendre.

- Nan, ça n'a rien à voir. Je me demandais si tu pouvais appeler Castiel pour moi. Il ne répond pas quand j'essaie de l'appeler, et tout le monde sait qu'il te préfère, donc peut-être qu'il t'écoutera.  
- Et pourquoi tu veux le voir ? demanda Dean en se redressant.

Sa voix avait résonné plus fort, comme si parler de Castiel, ou simplement penser à lui, lui avait redonné quelques forces. Mais ça ne dura pas, et Dean se rencogna dans les coussins du canapé.

- Je voulais juste lui demander de l'aide pour mes recherches, son cerveau encyclopédique me serait bien utile, c'est tout. Rien de bien alarmant.  
- Ouais, okay alors….

Dean reprit sa respiration, retint son souffle une seconde.

- Cas, s'il te plait, ramène ton petit cul emplumé par là; on a besoin de toi.

Le bruissement d'air caractéristique retentit dans la pièce.

- Bonjour, Dean.

Dean le salua d'un battement de paupière paresseux.

Sam ne put s'empêcher d'éprouver une petite pointe de jalousie. Bien sûr il avait dit à Dean qu'il était le favori de Castiel, et bien sûr, ces deux là avaient traversé ensemble des choses qu'il ne pouvait pas comprendre. Être tiré du gouffre de l'Enfer par un ange créait des liens. Mais même. Sam appelait Castiel depuis plusieurs jours maintenant, sans aucun résultat. Et Dean murmurait à peine que l'ange apparaissait immédiatement. Sam aussi aurait aimé avoir quelqu'un prêt à accourir s'il avait besoin de lui. Quelqu'un autre que son frère, bien sûr. Il eut une pensée pour Jess, puis pour Sarah et Madison. Les trois femmes qu'il avait aimées. Deux étaient mortes, et une s'était marié à un autre.

Secouant la tête, Sam se sortit de ses pensées moroses en entendant Castiel le saluer à son tour. Il n'attendit pas plus et attrapa la manche du trench-coat de l'ange et l'entraina dans la cuisine.

Castiel le suivit docilement, sans poser de question.

- Je sais que c'est Dean qui t'a appelé, mais c'est moi qui ait besoin de toi. C'est à propos de lui. Il ne va pas bien du tout, et je n'arrive pas à trouver ce qu'il a. Je sais que c'est surnaturel, c'est à cause d'une sorcière, mais j'ai beau chercher, je n'arrive pas à comprendre. Il est de plus en plus froid et il n'arrive pas à se réchauffer et il va mourir et -  
- Sam, calme toi s'il te plait. Raconte moi tout depuis le début.  
- D'accord.

Sam savait qu'il avait tendance à babiller quand il était nerveux. Il souffla pour se calmer.

- Il y a une dizaine de jours, on a chassé un trio de sorcières. On en a tué une, mais une autre s'est échappé, alors je lui ai couru après pendant que Dean s'occupait de la troisième. Seulement, il a reçu un sort, et depuis sa température corporelle chute sans qu'on ne puisse rien y faire. Il est en état d'hypothermie, et ça devient de plus en plus grave. Tu le vois bien, il est emmitouflé dans plus de couvertures que je ne soupçonnais Bobby d'avoir, et pourtant il tremble de tout son corps et ses lèvres sont bleues.

Castiel fronça les sourcils, et retourna voir Dean. Le visage de celui-ci s'éclaira, et il sourit à l'ange.

- Hey, Cas, mon pote ! Comment ça va ?  
- Je vais bien, Dean, mais je ne pourrais en dire autant de toi. J'ai appris pour le sort que cette sorcière t'a lancé.  
- Ça ? Ho, c'est rien, elle a dû se louper. Je vais bien.  
- Ton état de santé est préoccupant, je ne dirais pas que ça va bien. J'aimerais, si tu me le permets, te poser une ou deux questions sur cette sorcière, et sur le moment où elle a lancé ce sortilège.

Dean leva les yeux au ciel, exaspéré. D'abord Sammy, maintenant Cas. Allait-on un jour le laisser tranquille et ne plus lui reparler de cette foutue sorcière ?

- Ouais, eh bah, quoi ?  
- Si je comprends bien, les sacs à sortilège ne sont pas responsables. Mais a-t-elle dit une formule, ou bien as-tu été touché par quelque chose qu'elle t'aurait lancé ?  
- Ouais, je me suis reçu des paillettes dans les yeux et la bouche. Beau tir, mais bon, qu'est-ce que -  
- Des… Est-ce que ça aurait pu être des particules de givre au lieu de paillettes ?

Sam n'était pas sûr de comprendre où la conversation partait. Dean hocha la tête en faisant la moue. Le froncement de sourcils de l'ange s'intensifia. Il reprit, la voix pressante.

- A-t-elle prononcé une formule ? Concentre toi, Dean, c'est important.  
- Je sais plus moi… ouais, je crois, et alors ? Je vois pas ce que ça a à voir avec mon état de santé. Je vais bien je te dis, bien.  
- Dean, s'il te plait. Réfléchis.  
- Je me souviens pas… ça parlait de frigo je crois… et de quelqu'un aussi, à mon avis elle délirait… un métisse, ou quelque chose comme ça.  
- Frigor Mortis ?

Castiel pâlit. Si son hypothèse se confirmait, c'était plus grave qu'il ne le pensait de prime abord.

- Ouais, peut-être. Et donc ?  
- La sorcière ne t'a pas lancé un sortilège.

Dean eut un sourire supérieure et se tourna vers son frère.

- Ha, tu vois Sammy, je te l'avais dit !  
- Elle t'a maudit.

~DCDC~

Sam sentit ses genoux trembler, et il se laissa choir sur le fauteuil.

- Quoi ?

Castiel se tourna vers le plus jeune frère, et expliqua d'une voix patiente.

- Le Frigor Mortis est une ancienne malédiction, que je n'avais plus vue depuis plusieurs siècles. Elle a été inventée au Moyen-âge par une puissante sorcière, Minerva Warren, qui a découvert que son fiancé lui avait été infidèle et s'était moqué d'elle. Il n'était pas amoureux, contrairement à elle, et s'est fait une joie de la tourmenter autant que possible quand elle l'a découvert.

Dean commença à dodeliner de la tête, bercé par la voix grave et posée de l'ange.

- Elle est entrée dans une colère glacée, et a lancé la malédiction sur cet homme qu'elle aimait, mais qui venait de lui briser le cœur. Je croyais la formule exacte perdue. Mais pour résumer, la température corporelle de Dean va chuter jusqu'à ce que la Mort vienne le chercher. Il n'y a qu'un seul moyen d'éviter cela. Il doit… se réchauffer à la Flamme de l'amour véritable. Inutile de dire que le fiancé est mort congelé.  
- La flamme de… Tu veux dire que…  
- Il doit s'unir à son âme-sœur. Charnellement.

Okay. Ça, c'était problématique. À la connaissance de Sam, Dean n'avait été amoureux qu'une seule fois. Et encore, Sam n'était pas certain que ça ait été un vrai amour, Dean s'était vite remis de sa relation avortée avec Lisa. Les seules personnes proches de Dean étaient Bobby, lui-même et…

Sam tourna la tête vers Castiel. Celui-ci détourna le regard, la tête droite. Sam continua à le fixer. Une légère rougeur monta du cou de l'ange à ses joues, et il émit une petite toux gênée. Les yeux du chasseur s'écarquillèrent.

- Tu veux dire que tu… et il…

L'ange hocha la tête.

- Hey les mecs, gémit Dean et se redressant, ce serait gentil de pas trop me laisser sur le bord de la route. Vous pouvez bien m'expliquer un peu ce qu'il se passe là ? Pourquoi est-ce que vous tirez de telles têtes ?

Sam expira lentement et se tourna vers son frère.

- Dean… es-tu amoureux de quelqu'un ?

Le chasseur rougit et son regard chercha instinctivement Castiel, avant de revenir vers son frère.

- Quoi ? Pourquoi ? Je vois pas en quoi c'est important !  
- Mais bon sang Dean, qu'est-ce que tu as ? Comment tu peux ne pas voir que c'est important ? Et arrête de répéter tout le temps que tu vas bien quand ce n'est évidemment pas le cas !

Cette fois-ci, ce fut au tour de Castiel d'emmener Sam dans la cuisine.

- Sam, ce n'est pas de sa faute. C'est la malédiction. Ça l'empêche d'avoir l'idée de chercher de l'aide. Pour lui tout va bien, donc pourquoi chercher une manière de rompre la malédiction. Je vais m'en occuper maintenant, tu peux aller t'aérer l'esprit ailleurs.  
- Tu en es certain ?  
- Je suis sur le point de m'unir à ton frère, dans le sens le plus biblique du terme. Donc à moins que tu ne veuilles rester et regarder, ce dont je doute, oui, j'en suis sûr.  
- Oh…

Sam rougit. Il retourna dans le salon et prit sa veste avant de se tourner vers Dean.

- Je vais, heu… je vais à la bibliothèque et… et chercher à manger, il n'y a plus que de la bière dans le frigo. À… à tout à l'heure.

Et avant que Dean n'ait pu répondre, Sam s'en alla en claquant la porte, le visage rouge.

~DCDC~

Après le départ précipité de Sam, Dean fut rejoint sur le canapé par Castiel. Celui-ci s'assit à côté de lui, et Dean gémit. Ils étaient presque collés l'un à l'autre, et le chasseur pouvait sentir la chaleur corporelle de l'ange même à travers les couvertures. Dean leva les yeux sur Castiel, et se perdit dans l'océan bleu du regard de l'être céleste. Il fut ramené sur terre quand l'autre toussota.

- Dean, nous devons parler.

Intrigué par l'air encore plus sérieux qu'habituellement de l'ange, Dean se concentra tout entier.

- Je t'écoute, Cas.  
- Quand Lilith t'a conduit en Enfer, les anges se sont immédiatement mis en marche pour te sauver. Il fallait absolument t'atteindre avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Le Ciel a envoyé trois unités d'anges, et je n'étais que simple soldat dans l'une d'elles. Que nous soyons arrivés trop tard n'est pas le point. C'est moi qui t'ai tiré du Gouffre et t'ai sauvé de la perdition. J'ai reconstruit ton corps minutieusement, méticuleusement. C'est la tâche pour laquelle j'ai pris le plus de joie à accomplir de toute mon existence. En faisant ainsi, j'ai apposé ma marque sur toi.

Dean se redressa, un air perdu sur le visage.

- Tu sais que tu m'as déjà dit tout ça, Cas ? Je le sais déjà, pourquoi on en reparle ? C'est pas comme si -  
- Il y a un détail que tu ne sais pas.

Dean se tut, à l'écoute.

- Si n'importe quel autre ange t'avait sauvé à ma place, tu n'aurais pas eu cette marque.  
- Que… Pourquoi ?  
- Parce que j'ai apposé sur toi une marque très spéciale. Je suis le seul être de toute la Création à avoir bercé ton âme entre mes mains. Je suis le seul à te connaitre entièrement. Je t'ai clamé, Dean Winchester. Tu es mon âme-sœur.

~DCDC~

L'esprit de Dean devint blanc. Il n'arrivait plus à penser correctement. La dernière phrase de Castiel tournait en boucle dans sa tête, alors qu'une douce chaleur se répandait à l'intérieur de lui. Je t'ai clamé, Dean Winchester. Tu es mon âme-sœur. Il était l'âme-sœur de Castiel. Il lui était destiné. Comment était-ce possible ? Et était-ce réciproque ?

Dean en vint à faire quelque chose qu'il détestait en temps normal. Il s'interrogea sur ses sentiments. Bien sûr, il pensait toujours que c'était un truc de nana mais, d'une manière ou d'une autre, il sentait que c'était important. Important comme dans si tu ne le fais pas, tu le regretteras toute ta vie, qui risque d'être bien courte.

Éprouvait-il pour Castiel des sentiments aussi fort que ceux de l'ange pour lui ?

Trois personnes comptaient actuellement dans sa vie. Bobby, Sammy et Castiel. Bobby était comme un père pour lui. Il avait fait office de figure parentale bien avant que John ne vienne à décéder. Bien sûr, il avait aimé son père, mais il s'était souvent demandé si la réciproque était vraie. Jamais John ne lui avait fait un compliment, jamais il ne lui avait dit qu'il était fier de lui. Depuis la mort de Mary, tout ce à quoi il avait eu droit étaient des ordres. Sois un bon petit soldat, veille sur ton frère, sois fort, sois brave, sois courageux. Il n'avait plus eu droit à une enfance après que le démon aux yeux jaunes ait tué sa mère.

Bobby, lui, avait été là pour lui dans les moments difficiles. Il avait été là quand Jake avait tué Sam, il avait été là quand il était revenu de l'enfer et que son frère s'éloignait. Une présence parfois discrète, mais toujours un coup de téléphone pour prendre des nouvelles, et Dean savait que la maison de Bobby lui était grande ouverte. La preuve, c'est là qu'il était en ce moment même.

Sammy, bien sûr, était son frère, et ils avaient une relation fusionnelle et dépendante. Sammy, c'était… Eh bien, c'était Sammy. John n'aurait même pas eu besoin de lui demander de veiller sur son frère, c'était pour lui aussi naturel que de respirer. Il irait au bout du monde pour lui, il l'avait fait d'ailleurs, en vendant son âme pour le sauver. Jamais il n'avait placé quelque chose ou quelqu'un avant Sam, son frère était le pilier le plus important de son existence. Si un jour Sam venait à mourir, il ne savait pas s'il s'en remettrait.

Je t'ai clamé, Dean Winchester. Tu es mon âme-sœur.

Et Castiel… Il ne savait que penser de sa relation avec l'ange. Il l'avait sauvé de l'enfer, arraché des griffes d'Alastair, et lui avait redonné son intégrité physique, sinon morale. Leur relation avait été intense dès le début. L'ange était devenu en peu de temps presque aussi important que Sam dans sa vie, voire autant. Il était devenu un nouveau pilier de son existence et de sa santé morale.

Dean avait déjà remarquer qu'il avait tendance à devenir plus grincheux et irritable quand Castiel ne se montrait pas aussi souvent qu'il l'aurait voulu, et Dean adorait l'asticoter et essayer de le faire sortir de ses gonds. Ça avait failli se retourner contre lui quand il avait envisagé de dire oui à Michael, et que Castiel avait été furieux.

Il se souvenait encore de la sensation de son corps plaqué contre le mur par celui de l'ange. Il se souvenait encore de l'intensité du regard de Castiel sur lui, et des sentiments qu'il avait alors ressentis. Il avait regretté qu'ils ne soient pas l'un contre l'autre pour une autre raison, tout aussi passionnée mais beaucoup moins platonique.

Mais encore une fois, cela était-il une simple attirance physique, ou bien est-ce que ça allait au-delà ?

Je t'ai clamé, Dean Winchester. Tu es mon âme-sœur.

Il repensa à Anna, et plus particulièrement au moment où il avait couché avec elle dans l'impala. Il se souvint alors de la sensation qui l'avait submergé quand elle avait aligné sa main avec la marque de Castiel. Tout dans son corps lui avait crié que c'était faux, tellement faux ! Il n'appartenait qu'à un ange, il n'était destiné qu'à un ange. Et ce n'était pas elle. C'était Castiel.

Cette réalisation le frappa comme un poing au creux de l'estomac. Il l'avait toujours su, inconsciemment, mais c'était la première fois qu'il y pensait vraiment. C'était la première fois qu'il le formulait. Il appartenait à Castiel. À personne d'autre. Il était destiné à Castiel, et Castiel à lui. Ils étaient des âmes-sœurs.

Une vague de chaleur le frappa quand il s'autorisa pour la première fois à le penser vraiment. Il leva les yeux vers Castiel, et vit que celui-ci le fixait toujours, dans l'attente de sa réaction.

Dean n'était pas homme de parole, il était fait pour l'action.

Il se redressa et écrasa ses lèvres sur celles de Castiel. L'une de ses mains vint se poser sur sa pommette, et l'autre se perdit dans les cheveux noirs toujours en bataille de l'ange. Celui-ci enroula un bras autour de la taille du chasseur, et l'autre autour de son cou.

D'abord chaste, le baiser devint rapidement passionné.

Dean joua avec la lèvre inférieure de Castiel, la mordilla, la suçota. Castiel comprit tout de suite et ouvrit sa bouche, laissant échapper un petit gémissement sous les attentions de Dean. La bouche de l'ange avait un goût divin, que Dean n'arriva pas à définir. Il se demanda brièvement si Jimmy Novak aurait eu le même goût sans l'ange à l'intérieur de lui, mais il oublia bien vite ses questions quand sa langue rencontra celle de son âme-sœur..

Dean se retrouva soudainement les bras remplis de Castiel quand l'ange s'assit soudainement à califourchon sur ses genoux. Il frotta ses hanches contre celles du chasseur, et les yeux de ce dernier s'agrandirent quand il sentit que Castiel commençait déjà à durcir. Et Dieu savait que ça avait un effet très positif sur sa libido. Ses mains ne restèrent pas inactives très longtemps et rapidement, Castiel fut débarrassé de son trench-coat et de sa cravate. Dean entreprit alors de déboutonner la chemise de l'ange, qui parsemait sa mâchoire et sa gorge de baisers mouillés.

La chaleur montait de plus en plus à l'intérieur de Dean. Elle atteignit un degré supplémentaire quand ses mains se posèrent sur la peau nue du torse de Castiel. Il avait l'impression que des étincelles naissaient quand ses doigts parcouraient la chair dénudée qui s'offrait à lui. Il eut bientôt peur que la chaleur ne le submerge complètement, et il repoussa doucement Castiel. Celui-ci se laissa choir à ses côtés sur le canapé.

Rapidement cependant, Dean eut l'impression de grelotter. Il se souvient alors de la conversation qu'il avait vaguement entendue entre Sam et Castiel, à propos de lui se réchauffant à la Flamme de l'Amour. Et bien qu'il trouve la formulation assez niaise, pour ne pas dire complètement ridicule, il était totalement d'accord avec le principe.

Cette fois, ce fut lui qui envahit l'espace personnel de Castiel en s'installant dans son giron, abandonnant les couvertures derrière lui. L'ange passa alors ses mains sous les deux pulls de Dean et les enleva. Il ne lui resta plus qu'un T-shirt AC/DC gris. Qui rejoignit rapidement ses amis pullover, trench-coat et cravate sur le sol.

Castiel prit un moment pour admirer enfin le torse du chasseur. La peau semblait si douce qu'il ne put se retenir de faire courir le bout de ses doigts sur les pectoraux, puis sur le ventre. Il avait déjà vu Dean torse nu, bien sûr, mais c'était souvent pour soigner des blessures, et c'était bien la première fois qu'il pouvait contempler le corps du chasseur dans un contexte moins platonique. Il s'amusa un moment à tracer des arabesques invisibles sur la peau de son futur amant, souriant en voyant la chair de poule se former sur son passage.

Bientôt, sa bouche vint rejoindre ses mains alors qu'il découvrait la texture et le gout de la peau du chasseur sous sa langue.

Dean fut bientôt pantelant, ce qui ne manqua pas de l'étonner. Jamais avant une femme ne lui avait fait un tel effet et pourtant, dieu sait qu'il en avait connues, et de toutes sortes. Expérimentées, timides, entreprenantes, farouches. Et pourtant, toutes étaient éclipsées par Castiel, par sa langue qui jouait avec son téton, par ses cheveux qui chatouillaient son menton, par son odeur, par… lui, tout simplement.

Bientôt les mains de Dean se remirent en action, et il les plongea dans les cheveux de Castiel, descendant sur sa nuque. Il se pencha pour l'embrasser lentement, longuement. Puis il se releva, faisant grogner l'ange de frustration ; celui-ci n'avait plus accès à la peau du chasseur. Mais il eut bien vite un sourire quand il vit Dean s'installer entre ses jambes, et il comprit que son amant voulait aussi jouer.

Et Dean joua. De ses mains, de sa bouche, de sa langue, il s'évertua à rendre Castiel fou de plaisir. Bientôt, l'ange se retrouva complètement nu et, d'une simple pensée, Dean également. Celui-ci eut une seconde d'hésitation. Puis, Castiel vit la détermination s'inscrire sur son visage et, avant qu'il ne puisse y penser, Dean se pencha et le prit dans sa bouche. C'était chaud et humide et jamais l'ange n'aurait imaginé que Dean lui fasse ça un jour. Il se sentit envahi par un sentiment de plénitude et de chaleur, et bientôt, il ne put se contrôler plus longtemps.

~DCDC~

Jamais Dean n'avait encore fait ça à une autre personne. Pour lui, cet acte était encore plus intime que le fait de coucher, et il n'avait de toute manière jamais connu un autre homme avec qui il aurait voulu avoir une relation intime. Mais maintenant qu'il était lancé avec Castiel, il ne se posait plus de questions, il voulait vraiment profiter du moment à fond, et de toutes les manières possibles.

Et en aucun cas il n'aurait pensé qu'entendre Castiel perdre le contrôle de son corps et prononcer son nom serait aussi excitant. Et il sut, il sut qu'il ne pourrait plus se passer de lui, de son corps, et de la mélodie que créait la litanie de son prénom murmuré, gémi, crié par l'ange.

Soudainement, il entendit un bruissement d'air, le même que quand Castiel arrivait ou repartait, et il releva la tête, craignant ce qu'il verrait.

Mais il ne s'était pas préparé au spectacle qui l'attendait. Castiel était alangui dans le canapé, les joues rouges, les yeux brillants, les lèvres pleines des baisers échangés plus tôt, et il respirait par saccades, difficilement. Et surtout, deux grandes ailes d'un noir intense l'entouraient. C'était une image qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé voir, et il ne put en détacher son regard. Jusqu'à ce que Castiel gémisse.

- Dean… S'il te plait, continue…

La voix de l'ange était encore plus rauque que d'habitude, comme taillée au cigare et au whisky, et il ne put qu'obéir. Il se pencha et le reprit dans sa bouche, enroulant sa main à la base de l'érection de Castiel. Il s'amusa à en titiller le bout de sa langue pendant qu'il masturbait lentement l'ange entre ses doigts puis, sans cesser ses mouvements de va-et-vient, il le prit plus profondément en bouche, montant et descendant sur sa longueur. Castiel était un amant enthousiaste et bientôt, la litanie de gémissements, de cris et de grognements reprit, pour le plus grand plaisir de Dean.

Le chasseur ne se touchait pas, il était à peine frôlé par les mains de Castiel, qui ne semblait pas avoir l'esprit assez clair pour contrôler son corps et pourtant, jamais il n'avait été plus excité de sa vie, jamais il n'avait été aussi dur. Il était entièrement concentré sur son âme-sœur, et il se laissait entrainer par la chaleur que le plaisir de son amant faisait naitre au creux de ses reins.

Castiel n'avait jamais ressenti cela de toute sa vie. Il n'arrivait plus à se contrôler, la bouche de Dean et ses mains faisaient des merveilles sur son corps, et le désir montait de plus en plus en lui. Il voulait lui aussi donner du plaisir à Dean, mais en même temps, il ne voulait pas que ce dernier cesse ce qu'il était en train de faire, c'était beaucoup trop bon.

Du bout de ses ailes, il se mit alors à caresser le dos et les côtes de Dean. Apparemment, ce dernier apprécia puisqu'il mit soudainement plus d'ardeur, si c'était possible, à ce qu'il était en train de faire. Castiel posa ses mains dans les cheveux de Dean, les caressant, les tiraillant, tout en découvrant le corps du chasseur de ses ailes. Celles-ci étaient des plus sensibles et, quand Dean leva une main pour la plonger dans les plumes de son aile droite, il ne put retenir un sursaut. Dean se recula, et Castiel tira légèrement sur ses cheveux.

Dean comprit le message et remonta l'embrasser, lui faisant davantage encore perdre la raison.

- Dean… gémit Castiel. Dean, je te veux en moi, viens.  
- Cas… souffla le chasseur. Tu en es certain ? Je veux dire aux dernières nouvelles, tu ne l'as encore jamais fait et….  
- Je suis peut-être inexpérimenté, mais je sais quand même ce que je veux. Et ce que je veux, c'est toi. À l'intérieur de moi. Tout de suite.

Dean frissonna et regarda autour de lui à la recherche de lubrifiant. Castiel sembla lire dans ses pensées et, d'un geste de la main, en tendit une bouteille à Dean. Celui-ci la prit et le regarda, étonné. Castiel sourit.

- J'ai observé l'humanité pendant des milliers d'années, tu sais. Je sais comment ça fonctionne. Je ne l'ai juste encore jamais mis en pratique. Jusqu'à maintenant.

Et il posa deux doigts sur le front de Dean. Celui-ci cligna des yeux, et se retrouva dans la chambre qu'il occupait quand il venait chez Bobby.

- Nous serons mieux ici, non ?

Dean acquiesça, et Castiel s'installa sur le lit avant de désigner la bouteille du menton.

- Quand tu veux, Dean.

Ce dernier déglutit et ouvrit le petit flacon, se versant une généreuse quantité de lubrifiant sur les doigts. Il rejoignit ensuite Castiel sur le lit, et le domina de son corps. L'ange se redressa légèrement sur ses coudes et embrassa Dean. Puis, sans rompre le baiser, il prit la main du chasseur, et la dirigea vers son intimité.

L'esprit de Dean, un peu perturbé par les évènements qui venaient de se dérouler, se remit en marche, et il termina seul le chemin jusqu'à l'entrée de l'ange. Il en traça le contour du bout du doigt, avant d'en forcer lentement le passage.

Une phalange seulement était à l'intérieur de son ange, et déjà il en voulait plus, tout de suite. Mais il ne voulait pas que Castiel ait mal. Il continua doucement et, quand son doigt fut introduit entièrement, il commença de lents mouvements de va-et-vient. Il recommença à masturber Castiel de son autre main pour le distraire de la douleur qu'il pouvait ressentir.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il ajouta un second doigt, lentement, et alla l'embrasser. Il entama des mouvements de ciseaux pour détendre l'intimité de Castiel et le préparer au mieux à ce qui allait venir ensuite. Mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce que l'ange repousse sa main. Soucieux, il se redressa, mais Castiel le maintint contre lui, murmurant dans son oreille :

- Quand je t'ai dit que je te voulais en moi maintenant, je ne parlais pas de tes doigts. Ne me fais pas attendre. Je ne suis pas en sucre, tu peux y aller.

La respiration de Dean eut un sursaut. Il imagina la chaleur et l'étroitesse qui enserrait ses doigts autour de son érection, et il failli venir rien qu'à cette pensée.

Un bruissement sur son dos le sortit de ses pensées, et il retira ses doigts du corps de son ange. Il s'aligna sur l'entrée de son amant. Heureusement qu'il n'avait pas à craindre une quelconque maladie avec Castiel, pensa Dean, parce qu'il ne savait pas s'il aurait pu se tenir éloigné de lui assez longtemps pour mettre un préservatif. Puis, il commença à pousser. Malgré la préparation que Dean avait commencée plus tôt, il rencontra une légère résistance, mais enfin, il entra. Il sentit les jambes de Castiel s'enrouler autour de sa taille et ses talons se planter dans le bas de son dos, et il fut tiré vers son amant, et, d'un seul mouvement, entra en lui jusqu'à la garde.

Dean gémit bruyamment à la sensation merveilleuse autour de lui. Apparemment, il n'avait pas fait mal le moins du monde à Castiel, s'il en jugeait par l'air presque extatique sur son visage. Et il devinait qu'il devait arborer la même expression. D'un léger mouvement du bassin, l'ange lui intima de bouger, et Dean fut plus qu'heureux d'obéir. Il se retira presque entièrement, avant de revenir plonger en lui d'un mouvement fluide.

Castiel s'arqua, et ses deux bras s'enroulèrent autour des épaules de Dean. Il le tira contre lui, et ses ailes vinrent les entourer tous les deux, les enfermant dans un cocon de plumes. Dean eut l'impression d'être coupé du monde extérieur, enveloppé dans une bulle avec Castiel, et seulement Castiel. Il profita de cette sensation pendant un long moment, allant et venant à l'intérieur de l'ange. Celui-ci haletait dans son oreille, lui intimant d'aller toujours plus vite, plus fort, de ne jamais arrêter.

Pas que Dean aurait eu la volonté d'arrêter, de toute manière. Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi bien, aussi aimé et protégé du monde extérieur que dans les ailes de Castiel. Une vague de chaleur le submergea à cette pensée, et il sut qu'il ne pourrait pas tenir plus longtemps.

- Cas.. Cas… Je vais… Castiel, je vais..

Castiel écrasa sa bouche sur celle de Dean, le coupant dans sa phrase et le baiser n'eut rien de chaste, plein de dents, de langue et de fièvre.

- Viens, Dean, viens pour moi.

Dean se laissa porter par le déferlement de chaleur qui l'envahit. Il vint au plus profond de Castiel, alors que Castiel se répandit sur son estomac.

Dean se laissa retomber sur Castiel, ne craignant pas de l'écraser sous son poids. Une rapide impression de fraicheur lui apprit que l'ange venait d'utiliser son mojo pour les nettoyer. Vraiment pratique, pensa-t-il encore une fois. Il sentit l'une des ailes de Castiel le recouvrir, et se sentit envahi par une inexplicable lassitude.

Il ne savait pas encore que le lendemain il serait réveillé par les cris de Bobby qui, rentrant chez lui plus tôt que prévu, trébucherait dans le trench-coat qu'ils avaient laissé en bas. Il ne savait pas encore qu'il aurait droit à un sacré sermon pour ne pas avoir prévenu le vieil homme du pétrin dans lequel il s'était fourré. Tout ce qui comptait à présent, c'est que la malédiction était rompue, et qu'il pouvait s'endormir dans les bras de son ange.

Tout n'était pas parfait mais, comme d'habitude, il s'adapterait. Pour le moment, il était bien.

* * *

**Et voilà, cette petite histoire se termine ici ! J'espère que vous l'aurez appréciée ! Comme dit dans les notes d'auteur (mais je le répète ici, un peu de publicité ne fait pas de mal xD) j'ai maintenant une page Facebook où je vous tiens au courant de l'avancée de mes travaux, où je poste des extraits en avant première, et où je peux aussi discuter avec vous ! Si vous êtes intéressé(e)s, n'hésitez pas à nous rejoindre, le lien est sur mon profil :p**


End file.
